Don't Worry, I'm Here
by Misolho9
Summary: After hanging out with his best friend, Clank recently discovers his fear and finds himself really scared of a type of weather. Also, fears are normal, or they just make you weak? A certain lombax will help the robot to pass through this suffering.


**Well, this is my first story. I wrote this because I really like Ratchet & Clank games and the movie. This idea came in my head, and I thought in write it.**

 **This story happens after the Ratchet & Clank Movie.**

 **Okay, I'm Brazilian, and I speak English, so I didn't use a translator to write this because some things could really turn into a mess. However, I'm not 100%, so if you see something wrong, please notify me and I will correct it. And be nice, okay? I have never written a story before. Well, there is a first time for everything. Enjoy!**

 **[I do not own Racthet & Clank, it belongs to Insomniac Games]**

* * *

 **Don't Worry, I'm Here**

It started with a nice, sunny and hot day on the planet where grow up the young lombax, Veldin. After staying at their apartment at Metropolis, Ratchet wanted to go back to his garage and spend some time there, he missed his first home, and his mechanic work on the spaceships. Clank agreed returning there, since it was a nice and quiet place; both were tired of hearing that ships engines practically all the day on Metropolis.

After landing Aphelion in front of their garage, they saw that the door was closed. This wasn't normal, at the time they arrived, Grimm usually would be there working on the spaceships with the door open.

"Why Grimm would left the garage door closed in his work time?" Ratchet asked confused.

"I suppose that he is not here, Ratchet."

"Well, he is always here, he is not the one who likes traveling."

Ratchet opened the door and didn't see Grimm anywhere. The garage was dark and a bit dusty. Clank saw a note on the table tools.

"Ratchet, I found a note here, it's from Grimm."

"What does it says?" Asked Ratchet curious.

Clank started to read it. " _Dear Ratchet and Clank, if you are reading this, know that I'm in Pokitaru visiting my brother, Felton. Zed came too. I tried to send you a video message just to warn you, but I had some problems with my communicator, so I left this note here. I'll be back in September 17_ _th_ _. And Ratchet, I'm very proud of you, just wanted you to know this."_

 _"_ Well, I wasn't expecting this. What day is it, pal?" Asked Ratchet disappointed as his ears lowered.

"September 11th "Replied the robot, now looking to the sad lombax. "What is the problem, Ratchet? I thought you don't mind about his presence here."

"No. I mean, yes… I dunno, is just that we were away from Veldin for months, so I think it would be nice to see him again." Said Ratchet with a sad face. Clank never liked to see his best friend like that.

"Ratchet, I understand that you miss him, but don't worry, he will be here soon. And you still have me, I'm your best friend and I always will be with you." Ratchet looked to his robotic friend with a smile "Thanks pal." Clank smiled back.

"Soooo… Now that we're here, let's do something cool." Said Ratchet, sounding more excited. "What do you like to do?"

Clank stopped and thought for a while. On his free time, he usually would read a book, listen to classical music, or watch a TV program related to Chemistry and Physics. Not that he was a nerd, but he really enjoyed doing things like this. The problem is that Ratchet was not his kind, so his hobbies wouldn't be really helpful options that time.

"I don't know Ratchet, what _you_ would like to do?" Replied Clank.

"Well, I could work on one of my inventions or play videogames with you, but I want to do something out of the garage, the day is really good and I miss going out. All we have on our apartment at Metropolis was the terrace. Still is really good, but don't compares to this whole desert." Clank had to agree with Ratchet. Sometimes, the robot would want to just sit on a chair in front of the garage and look at the stars at nighttime.

"I think the same, Ratchet. And by the way, you have been on Veldin more than me, and now that we're back, we could go outside and do something fun." Ratchet stared at Clank and thought about he said. Then, a smile came to the lombax's face .

"Hey Clank, since we haven't been here for months, I miss a nice place that I really would like to go. Wanna come with me?"

"Where exactly do you wanna go?" Replied the robot.

"Ah, you'll see. And don't worry, I won't make any jokes with you. However, I thought that you really would like to come with me. Are you in?"

Clank then smiled and gave Ratchet a simple nod with his metallic head.

"Okay then, let's go!" Said Ratchet happily.

 **A Few moments later…**

The lombax was approaching his destination. He was in his hoverboard, and Clank was in his back in that backpack form, like usual.

"We're here!" Said Ratchet. "Here, Clank. This is what I missed for a long time. I just wanted to come back here and remember that day".

Clank couldn't understand why Ratchet was being so mysterious, was the lombax wanting to make a surprise for his best friend, or what? The robot was about to discover. Clank jumped out of Ratchet's back and looked.

"Now I see, Ratchet. You wanted to come and remember the day that we first met, by coming to the crater when my spaceship crashed". Ratchet looked to Clank with a happy face.

"Yeah, I feel that this crater is important to me. Since we had our first mission against Drek, I came here just to see it and remember that day when you come into my life. You literally change it. It was because of you that I could leave this planet and make my dream of joining the Galactic Rangers come true. It was because of you, Clank, that I am who I am right now. For me, you are more than just a friend, you are the brother I always wanted. Thank you, pal" Ratchet finished his sentence with a smile.

Clank couldn't be more happy than he was that moment. What his lombax friend just told him made him fell special and touched. Then, he replied: "Ratchet, I always knew that you considered me your best friend, but I didn't know you liked me so much. Despite the selfishness that you have sometimes, for me you are the perfect friend, I was really lucky of find someone kind, which fixed me after that crash, and helped me to get to the Galactic Rangers to warn them about the attack. I wasn't expecting you let me stay with you at all, since you was just helping me, but, here we are today. Also, Ratchet, I do consider you as my big brother."

After Clank saying that, the lombax felt pure joy. He grabbed the little robot and hugged him tightly. Clank hugged back, and they stand there like this for about 1 minute, just enjoy the warmth of each other. Unfortunately, their moment was interrupted by a thunderclap, getting both surprised. They probably didn't notice the gray clouds appearing on the sky.

"Man, Veldin is a big and hot desert. It's not common raining here, and for all the times, why it comes now? This really sucks!" Clank leap out of Ratchet's arms, and looked sky.

"Ratchet, by looking the sky, I suppose that a storm is coming, we can't stay out here."

"Oh boy. We must find a shelter, and hurry!"

"Indeed."

The situation was getting worse. A couple of lightings, followed by thunderclaps, appeared in the sky. Clank could feel some tiny water drips falling on his metal, but this was not bothering him. What was disturbing the warbot were the thunderclaps. Why did that sound so… scary? They are just lighting, why would that scare the robot? Clank was beginning to shiver, but then the lombax talked something to the robot, making him get out of his thoughts and come back to reality.

"Pal, I see a cave right there, on the other side of the crater! Come on my back, I think that cave is the closest shelter we are going to find for now!"

"Okay, Ratchet, I'm co…" A very loud thunderclap echoed, which made Clank stop talking, and then he begin shivering violently.

"Clank!" With the rain getting worse, Ratchet ran to his friend, grabbed him, and jumped on his hoverboard, going as fast as he could go towards the cave, once the lombax didn't like getting wet. In a few seconds, they reached it, just when the heavy rain started (and more thunderclaps).

"Oh man, that was close." Ratchet said, leaving his hoverboard and sitting on the ground. He rested his head against the cave's wall. "I guess we will have to stay here until this rain goes away. I'm gonna rest just for a few minutes, okay Clank? If you need me, just wake me up."

"Okay, Ratchet"

Ratchet wasn't even a bit worried about the rain, once he and his friend were safe. Clank however, didn't like that thunderclaps. He couldn't understand why he felt so scared about it. First, comes the lightning, then the loud noise. These natural phenomenon was making Clank getting more scared every time that happens. He begun shivering again, what should he do? Shall he tell Ratchet? Probably not, the lombax would laugh about Clank's ridiculous fear, or at least, that was what the robot thought.

He tried his best to not shiver, because the noise of his metal trembling would call Ratchet's attention, since the lombax wasn't really sleeping. The warbot didn't want to make Ratchet know about his fear, probabably he would think that was pathetic.

Clank pressed his metallic head against his knees and close his eyes. He tried not shiver, neither hear the thunderclaps, but he was failing miserably in both ways. Every noise of each lightning made Clank shiver even more. Why was that happening? He just wanted that to stop. Thunders were not cool at all.

"Clank?" The robot opened his eyes and looked to Ratchet. The lombax was looking to him with a worried expression. "Why were you shivering? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Ratchet. I didn't want to disturb you." Clank said, while trembling a little.

"No. You didn't disturbed me. I just heard your metal shivering, and I wanted to know what was happening" Ratchet said, asking again "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, Ratchet, nothing's wrong. You don't need to worry." Clank was beginning to get nervous, he didn't want his friend know about his fear. Just when the robot replied, a very loud thunderclap echoed, making the warbot shiver even more.

"Yeah, I can see that everything is okay, like you said" Ratchet spoke with a sarcastic tone. He put a hand in the robot's shoulder, giving him a worried look, and told him: "Clank, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. I have never seen you like this, please, I just want to help. Are you scared?"

"Maybe…" Clank said, avoiding look on Ratchet's eyes.

"Please, Clank". The robot couldn't stand that anymore. Then he let it out.

"Okay, Ratchet. I have just realized that I'm afraid of lighting".

"And what is the problem with it? Why didn't you tell me before, Clank? You know that I just want to help you".

"Yes, I am aware of that, but… I thought that you think this is pathetic or laugh either something else". Ratchet was feeling bad for Clank. He could understand why the robot thought like that, since the lombax sometimes was selfish, but Ratchet would _never_ do something like this, especially with his best friend. He again put a hand on Clank's shoulder, making the robot look at him, and spoke gently:

"Hey, buddy, if you really thought that I would make jokes about your fears, you are completely wrong".

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. Having fears does not makes you weak; it makes you normal, because everyone is afraid of something, Clank. It is natural, and you don't need to hide yours, especially from me. Also, like you said earlier this day, I am always will be with you". Clank was fascinated by Ratchet's words.

"I… I have never thought that way. Perhaps because it was a new feeling for me, and I didn't know how to deal with it. Thank you for helping realize that, Ratchet, and sorry if I made you worried." This situation was somewhat funny, since is Clank who always worry about Ratchet.

"Don't you worry about that, pal. I'm always glad to he…" A very loud thunderclap echoed, getting both surprised, and obviously, not allowing Ratchet to finish his sentence. Clank, after that, started shaking violently in fear. The lombax, not liking to see his best friend like that, grabbed the robot, pressed it against his chest, and hugged him tightly, while trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for you, and always will be. Any lightning will hurt you, I'll never let that happen". Clank, who hugged the lombax back, after few minutes was slowly stop shaking, just when another thunderclap echoed, making the poor robot hug Ratchet even tighter and shut his eyes".

"I-I'm scared, R-Ratchet" Said the warbot horrified.

"I know, pal. Do not listen to the thunders, just focus on me. Remain calm, I'm right here, and that's all that matters." The robot was doing his best to stay calm, but every single thunder made Clank jump a little. Ratchet, in the other side, was feeling sad about his best friend. Seeing him in this condition, so vulnerable, made him suffer. But the lombax would offer comfort to his friend anytime he needed, no matter what happened. He could stand there holding the robot for hours, as long as that would make feel better.

After some time, Clank snuggled on Ratchet's embrace, being now able to hear the heartbeat of the lombax. That sound surrounded the robot, he thought quite soothing and relaxing, it made him feel secure, indicating that Ratchet was alive and healthy. Time was passing and the rain was stopping, but that didn't mean that weren't any thunderclaps until it completely stops, there were a lot of them. This time, however, Clank didn't care. He wasn't even listening, because all that he could hear was the lovingly sound of his friend's heartbeat, which made him feel safe and sound.

Ratchet was happy that Clank finally calmed down, not that he was without patience, but because it means that he wouldn't have to watch his friend suffer anymore. Actually, the robot looked like he was falling asleep. Whether if he was sleeping or not, they just stand there, enjoying the embrace of each other. Despite the rain stopping, it looked like it was never going to end, then the lombax started to feel tired, with the sleep pushing him. He tried to stay awake to be there with Clank, in case of need, but it didn't work, then he fell asleep, without knowing that the robot already drifted off.

A couple of hours later, Clank woke up, still in Ratchet's arms. He looked outside the cave, and the rain finally stopped, it was almost night, actually. After noticing that, camly woke up Ratchet, even he didn't wanting to do this, since the embrace was very comfortable.

"Ratchet? Ratchet, wake up." After saying that, the lombax slowly opened his eyes, still feeling a bit tired.

"Hey, buddy. Feeling better now?" Clank nodded with his head.

"Yes, Ratchet. Thank you for helping going through that, I really appreciate it" Ratchet gave him a simple smile.

"You are welcome, pal. Anytime you need it, I'll be here for you".

"Ratchet, as much as I hate leaving this embrace, the rain stopped and we must go to the garage because night will fall out soon".

"You are right, let's go." Ratchet got up, putting the robot on his back as usual, and went to his hoverboard to fly towards the garage. Before he really starts flying, Clank asked:

"Ratchet, do you remember when you told me that everyone has fears?"

"Yes, I do".

"What's yours?"

The lombax stopped and stayed silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Losing you".

* * *

 **And that's how I finish my first fanfic. Gotta thank Amberdiamondswords and RavonicTheUnderWorlder, because before I even think on write this, I had already read a lot of this kind of fanfiction, and most of them were from these two users, whose stories I actually got some ideas to write this one (I mean I inspired myself, not copied).**

 **Hope you like it, maybe I will write another Ratchet & Clank Fan fiction, I don't know when, but probably I'll write it. Just let me know what you think about this one first.**

 **Remember: My main language is NOT English, I'm Brazilian, so be nice if you find a grammatical mistake.**

 **See you soon. Peace!**


End file.
